Necromanbot Cliffjumper: Personal Vendetta
by MonoSheep
Summary: AU: What if Cliffjumper brought back other than a Terrorcon after Megatron shoved the dark Energon into him? He won't allow anyone or corruption to take advantage if his partner was in his processor.
1. Prologue

**Transformers: Art of Prime explained that one of the artists loved Cliffjumper, but shocked that he died earlier in the episode. As he marked his favorite character and I think I decided to change it up a bit. Yes, I saw the origin on how Cliffjumper and Arcee met, but I saw them as an item.**

 **I wouldn't blame the writers on the show since it's a darker theme of what they were going for. It's an idea that I didn't want to experiment with this, but I wrote it down.**

 **It won't be a crossover fanfiction.**

 **AU: What if Cliffjumper brought back other than a Terrorcon after Megatron shoved the dark Energon into him? He won't allow anyone or corruption to take advantage if his partner was in his processor.**

 **Necromanbot Cliffjumper: Personal Vendetta**

 **Prologue**

After I killed by Starscream, I had regret on not calling for back-up and it's more than this. I was outnumbered, defeated and captured by the Decepticons. I didn't expect that I died when I screamed in pain. I left with a lifeless body, but I witnessed Megatron shoved the dark energon where my spark used to be.

What happened next?

I wouldn't call it a miracle nor Primus brought me back to life. I didn't go to the All Spark when my mind focused on how Arcee felt if she discovered the die from my foolish mistake. I'm trying to grasp a hold on how I came online, but how my optics turned from blue to purple. I supposed to turn into a Terrorcon, but I didn't.

 _Regular POV_

Megatron shoved the dark energon into Cliffjumper and he watched on how the offline Autobot came back to life. He expected the deceased Autobot turned into a Terrorcon but didn't do so. Cliffjumper looked around him and gave nothing more than a blank expression.

Starscream took a step back when Cliffjumper's blank stare turned into a death glare.

 **"** **You are going to pay for this, Screamer,"** he spoke.

 _Megatron's POV_

I thought Starscream offline Cliffjumper when his spark responded where I shoved the Dark Energon inside of him. I founded it strange, but interesting on his first words coming from his mouth. He was reborn not as a Terrorcon when I felt a connection to him. He tainted by Unicron and received a second chance without any question

I needed Soundwave to run tests on him.

I couldn't let an opportunity go to waste as I had the Drones take him into the room.

I watched them escorted the prisoner to guest into his quarter.

"Could it be?"

Starscream assured that he offline Cliffjumper, but I don't believe him at all.

 _Regular POV_

"I don't believe him at all," Megatron thought as Starscream assured that he did, but it's obviously not enough to prove it.

Megatron witnessed his spark ignited after he shoved the dark energon shard into Cliffjumper. He founded it suspicious on how Cliffjumper didn't turn into a Terrorcon. He brought an Autobot back to life without question but wondered what ability that he grasped.

Starscream knew that he's in deep trouble when Cliffjumper had his eye on his vendetta. He concerned about his own safety when he began to become paranormal.

 _Regular POV_

Cliffjumper escorted against his room to his living quarter where Soundwave waited to run tests on him. The last thing, he knows Starscream offline him and brought back online by Megatron. He doesn't want to treat like a test subject, a guest nor brainwashed into a Decepticon. His processor focused on reuniting with his original partner.

One word was spoken, "Arcee," before he went recharged.

 **Meanwhile in the Autobot Base**

After the event unfolded, the three humans escorted by their guardians to the Autobot Base where they met their leader. With the introduction aside, Ratchet saw Cliffjumper's signal on the map and flabbergasted.

"Cliffjumper is alive?" Ratchet thought.

He wasn't sure if it's trap or not where it's located and didn't have a choice as he informed Optimus Prime. He knew that Optimus is willing to go this far into rescuing a captured Autobot in need. He prepped the Medical Bay just in case if he turned out alive.

 **-Time Skipped-**

 **-The Nemesis: Cliffjumper's Guest Room-**

After Soundwave took a sample from Cliffjumper and he left the berthroom to his laboratory to experimentation to see through the result. Starscream waited when the TIC disappeared from his sight. He snuck into the guest room when he murmured that this Autobot doesn't deserve a special treatment.

He expected to kill Cliffjumper before Cliffjumper killed him.

He doesn't want to get replaced by him or anyone since he deserved this title. All he received, Megatron doesn't believe that Starscream offline Cliffjumper and he fitted this punishment just to ignore Starscream. He doesn't know why he promoted Starscream to "SIC" for this reason nor trust him.

He punched in the codes and snuck into the room before the door slammed shut.

He hid a mental smile when it's going to become an easy kill for the second time in the row. He prepared to offline Cliffjumper for a good measure before he knew.

Cliffjumper wasn't on the berth than expected.

 **"** **You were trying to kill me again,"** Cliffjumper's voice chimed in **, "It ain't going to happen again."**

Before Starscream turned around, his optics widened in fear as the shadow towered over him. The last thing, Starscream saw through his POV and it's Cliffjumper's optics glaring down at him.

 _Cliffjumper (Voice Over)_

Do you expected me to kill him early in the prologue?

 **TBC**

 **Well, I needed to start writing less words than 1000 and started not give too much detail. I'm starting right now if anyone wanted to know on what Starscream's fate is.**

 **Will it be an AreexCliffjumper? Yes.**

 **Will Cliffjumper became a Rogue Autobot trying to grasp control of his new abilities and how could he bless by Unicron? Well, I leaved it up to you guys to decide to decide.**

 **Since Walmart's wifi refused to let me go on the , or due to the content. I couldn't blame it on them and decided to use alternate routes post this. I'm going to post it on Tumblr too, so please be on the lookout.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, how's everyone doing?**

 **Question: Should Megatron stab the Dark Energon Shard on his Spark like the canon?**

 **If anyone looking forward to this chapter and the next one will take a long process since I needed to rewatch the Transformers Prime.**

 **I don't own Transformers Prime.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Almost Vendetta

Cliffjumper (Voice Over)

"Do you want to live?"

A question was spoken in my processor, but I couldn't identify who it is.

There are no voices, but it couldn't describe at a low voice. My spark pulled out by the seeker and I regretted not calling for back-up. My mind filled with revenge against the SIC who killed me out coldness. I thought I'm going to the Wall of Spark, but I wasn't there when I was surrounded by a voice.

I witnessed my own funeral and it's heartbreaking to see Arcee as she buried one of my horns on the ground.

Five Autobots left without question for my mutual mistake and I made them suffer a huge loss for my actions. I watched my death and funeral, but don't know what else. I wanted a second chance to **live,** but will they accept me in the base?

I revived back, thanks to the Dark Energeon and spoken words for the first time. I wanted nothing more than revenge, but there's more to one seeker. I don't want to admit this when I overheard their conversation, but there's more than Dark Energon.

I didn't expect that Dark Energon brought me back to life or was it?

 _Previously from the last Chapter_

 _Regular POV_

" **You were trying to kill me again,"** Cliffjumper's voice chimed in **, "It ain't going to happen again."**

Before Starscream turned around, his optics widened in fear as the shadow towered over him. The last thing, Starscream saw through his POV and it's Cliffjumper's optics glaring down at him.

"Should I or should I not?" Cliffjumper asked when he had so many ideas in his process.

Cliffjumper's optics turned from blue to purple as he stared down at Starscream. There's no way that Starscream isn't going to offline him again.

-Currently-

Starscream tried to call for back-up, but the Drones told him the opposite. The Drones advised not to enter into Cliffjumper's room only Steve, Megatron, and Soundwave allowed to. He and Cliffjumper couldn't activate their weapons but wasn't prepared for a beatdown from his ex-victim. He tried to beg for mercy, but Cliffjumper replied, "You don't receive none."

The hidden camera activated.

-Soundwave's Lab-

Soundwave shook his head in disappointment when Megatron had a hunch that SIC will do something foolish. It didn't last longer less than an hour, nor a month if the SIC tried to commit a failed assassination.

Good thing, Megatron advised Soundwave put a motion sensor inside the room. It cuts communication from the outside world to avoid back-up and deactivated weapons. It deactivated the prisoner's weapons, including the intruders as well.

Soundwave ignored Starscream's plea as he shut down his communication. Nobody knows that he had a vendetta against Starscream for what happened to his "sparklings" or something else.

He reported this to Megatron.

-Throne Room-

Megatron received the report from Soundwave and knew his SIC would make the biggest mistake. It didn't last longer than an hour as he made a bet to the Drone. The Unlucky Drone lost the bet and he reduced down into an Errand Boy. Without no word, he must deliver the Energon to the Autobot Prisoner two times a day. This was an agreement, but the unlucky drone hoped that the Autobot was very merciful.

To add salt to the SIC, Megatron ordered Soundwave to let everybot see as a fitting punishment for his foolish antics. He believed Starscream that he killed Cliffjumper, but changed on how the Autobot brought from offline. Soundwave confirmed that there's no spark in his chamber, but how the Dark Energon ignited an Autobot back to life?

This remained an unknown question and ordered Soundwave tested out the samples. It brought the Autobot to life and gave him a discolored in the armor. His optics, color turned from blue and purple, but what he capable of?

Megatron planned to stab the Dark Energon into his chest and decided to go against this. The Dark Energon couldn't bring someone back to life but wanted to a test a theory on another test subject.

In the meantime, he watched to his amusement to see Starscream gets beat up by an Autobot. He laughed as Starscream begs for mercy, but it shows that he's nothing more than a coward. It's not suitable for his rank and doesn't know why he promoted Starscream to the SIC. He respected from his SIC, but his cowardly prove on the opposite.

He lost his men thanks to Starscream's cowardly and wishes that he's one similar to the Autobot's SIC named Prowl. He admitted that Starscream has skills, but it wasn't enough to replace the men that he lost. He regretted not giving Soundwave SIC's title but had high potential to replace him with someone else.

Someone who isn't in the Decepticon, but plans to replace him with Cliffjumper. He might be an Autobot, but it will change. He watches the Autobot unleashes his rage against the Seeker without any back-up.

 _Megatron (Voice Over)_

Starscream took a heavier toll on his petty antics, but I think it's a grave mistake. Cliffjumper unleashed his true emotions against his killer and it's justified. I watched on how Cliffjumper turned his new room into ruin when he threw the Seeker around.

He ripped his wings out from the Seeker's back and using them against the Seeker. I loved it when the warrior shows no mercy to his killer or attack. I think Primus gave me a blessing in disguise. I couldn't identify Starscream disfigured to recognize as his Energon splattered. It's worth the entertainment and put him in his place. I don't know if he was going to become traumatized or not.

I don't believe nor trust the soon-to-be ex-Seeker.

 _Regular POV_

Megatron watched the Cliffjumper beating every inch of the Seeker's life and prepared to kill the Seeker. He grabbed the Seeker by the neck and used his free servos to rip the spark out of the Seeker.

-Cliffjumper's room-

Cliffjumper prepared to kill the Seeker.

Before he had a chance, something forced him into Stasis Lock for an unknown reason.

" _I couldn't risk you into letting revenge get over your head. You left me no other choice."_

He fell down onto his back and didn't release his strong grip on Starscream as he fell onto him. Starscream tried to ignore the pain and removed Cliffjumper's servos from his neck.

He too, forced into the Stasis Lock due to the critical damage.

-Throne Room-

Megatron disappointed in the aftermath, but couldn't leave Cliffjumper in the state. He forced to call the Drones to take the Autobot into the Medical Bay.

Once asked about Starscream, Megatron decided his fate for his ex-SIC.

-Autobot Base-

Ratchet struggled to locate or tried to gain communication with the Seeker, but his signal disappeared from the map.

"Is it a trap?" Bulkhead asked.

TBC.

* * *

 **If Cliffjumper came back to life, who's the unlucky victim and it couldn't be Starscream?**


End file.
